


The Time Eliot Held a Tiny Puppy and Melted into a Pile of Goo

by thek9kid



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker brings a Tiny puppy home and somehow Eliot's the one who must deal with the tiny, adorable, sneaky, ninja puppy until Parker gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Eliot Held a Tiny Puppy and Melted into a Pile of Goo

A/N: Hi guys I got this idea from a youtube video about giant men holding tiny kittens and puppies and thought about what would happen if Parker left Eliot alone with a tiny puppy! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own leverage or any of it’s characters. 

“Parker, No.” Eliot admonished crossing his massive arms across his chest and glaring at Parker, “We can’t keep him; he’s a baby and he should still be with his mother.”

“But he’s sooo cute! And I checked he’s 8 weeks old and he’s ok to be away from his mother. Look at that little face!” Parker shoved the tiny puppy into Eliot’s face and the big brown chocolate eyes on the little puppy weakened his resolve. “Please Eliot! Please please pleasepleaseplease!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“The answer’s still no Parker; take him back to his owners,” Eliot ordered, turning away from the puppy and his adorable gigantic brown eyes. He walked away from the crazy thief and the criminally cute puppy. Parker huffed in disappointment and turned the puppy, Mr. Chocolate Face, back to face her.

“Don’t worry buddy; we’ll convince him,” she whispered conspiratorially to her little companion who made the most adorable whining noise in response. “Oh, you’re so cute! Hey Eliot!” she shouted and bounded after him down the hall. “Hold him!” She gently shoved Mr. Chocolate Face into Eliot’s large gentle hands and backed away from him.

“Parker, what? No, take him back; you stole him now you bring him back!” Eliot shouted at Parker’s retreating back, stunned as she exited the apartment. “Guess it’s just you and me now, huh?” he questioned. Turning the puppy around, he was hit full force with the little puppy’s pleading eyes as the little dog made a high pitched noise somewhere between a sneeze and a yawn. Whatever it was it was begrudgingly cute to Eliot. “Oh my god! It’s actually working,” Eliot swore and sank down to the ground with the little puppy who stood on his lap and jumped putting his paws on Eliot’s chest and licking his chin. “Get off,” Eliot growled pushing the offending tongue and its owner off and onto the carpet where he flopped over on his back and wiggled around. “I am not scratching your belly. No, no, it’s not happening! Quit looking at me like that! Alright fine, you win,” Eliot relented to the overwhelming cute factor of the puppy’s eyes and gave the puppy a belly rub.

“hmmmmmmmmgrmmmmmmmmmmmm!” the little puppy moaned and wiggled around on the carpet.

“Ok, that’s enough now,” Eliot said as he stopped petting the dog, rose to his feet, and walked over to the kitchen, scouring for food. Mr. Chocolate Face had other ideas though. He rolled over onto his stomach and glared at the offender. ‘How dare he stop petting me!’ he thought. He rose onto his feet and ran after Eliot. The little ninja puppy jumped up onto a chair. Leaping onto the counter, he took a running start and lunged off the counter at the offender's big head.

“AHHRRHHAAH!” Eliot screamed as something catapulted into his head. “What the hell? YOU!” He turned to see the perpetrator sitting on the ground, looking all innocent with a look that said, ‘Who me?’

“You just, how did you -- you’re so tiny! How did you-!” Eliot floundered, how the hell did something that tiny, hurt so damned much? “Did Parker teach you that? She so did, didn’t she?”

The tiny puppy just wagged his little tail and barked. It was such a tiny, high pitched sound that Eliot couldn’t tell if it was barking or sneezing.

Eliot threw his hands in the air and made his way to the fridge. He pulled out all the fixings for his Ultimate Eliot Sandwich and made the ‘wich, ignoring the tiny puppy and his bareezing.

When he finally looked down, the puppy was gone! “Where the hell did that ninja puppy go?” he asked bewildered.

“Ahhh!” he shouted surprised as he looked on the counter where the little ninja puppy was sniffing his sandwich curiously. “Noooo, mine!” He swiped the sandwich away from the little dog.

The little dog whimpered so pathetically Eliot thought he would start balling like a newborn human baby. He sighed and tore off a tiny piece of his master piece and gave it to the little ball of fur who munched quite happily on it. “Damnit it’s working,” he groaned. The puppy was just too adorable not to love. He took his Ultimate Eliot Sandwich into the living room and turned on the football game that was currently playing, the little ninja fur ball trailing after him. The little dog jumped up next to him and placed his tiny head on Eliot’s thigh, whining. He wanted more sandwich, greedy little adorable monster. Eliot finished his amazing sandwich giving a little of it to the pup.

At that moment Parker came back into the apartment. “Pleasepleaseplease!!!!!” She pleaded almost at the same time the little furball started whining at the same decibel.

‘I’m doomed!’ he thought knowing he couldn’t say no to two puppydog faces. “Fine, but only if you take him back to his owners and pay for him, get his shots, feed him, and walk him -- the works,” he said, knowing in his head in three weeks he’d be the one walking and feeding the mut. Parker would only feed him cereal.

“YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Parker squealed and grabbed the little puppy and started talking to it in dog speak and the dog spoke back. They seemed to be holding an entire conversation. Who knew Parker was bilingual? “Now we just have to convince Nate, Sofie, and Hardison.” At that exact moment all three of the remaining team members walked through the door. Great, now Parker could predict the future! Sofie and Hardison fell in love with the ninja puppy at first glance.

“No,” Nate said with a note of finality in his voice. Eliot chuckled darkly knowing the ex-insurance man stood absolutely no chance against Mr. Chocolate Face.

“Don’t worry, we’ll convince him,” Parker whispered to her new best friend. “Nate! Catch!” She shoved the dog into Nate’s arms and ran out of the apartment. Eliot soon followed, dragging Sofie and Hardison with him. Nate’s on his own. The door slammed shut. The muffled sounds of Nate shouting at his team came through the door. “Guess it’s just you and me now, huh?” Nate sighed as the little puppy grinned evilly at his new victim.

That’s it. Hope you found this amusing at the very least! Leave a review, they really make my day!

K9KID OUT

TTFN!


End file.
